vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2, Episode 2
Episode 2, is the second episode to air in Season Two of the series. Overview The episode opens with The Law eating food in a messy manner, when Brian and Ted show up. He perceives them as wearing fancy outfits and they appear to be mocking him, when in reality they are merely asking if he wants snacks (while wearing normal clothes). As Brian and Ted leave the room, The Law begins microwaving some food, and begins banging his head on the microwave. Meanwhile, Jenny and Ki meet outside in the hallway (wearing similar fancy outfits as seen in Law's view) and Ki, (having been freed from Freddie's class by Calhoun and being in search of a new one) requests to try out for the FPS team. Brian and Ted (still in fancy outfits) encounter them as well, and the four laugh and high five while the Law continues microwaving the food to the point where it catches fire. Then the four who are outside in the hallway snap back to their normal appearance, and Jenny asks 'is something burning?'. The Law continues staring furiously at the burning food in the microwave. Later, the JV FPS team is practicing during brunch under the orders of Coach Matrix, and begin grumbling about their hunger. Jenny then surprises them with donuts, but Coach Matrix stops them from eating and presents them with a new diet plan to improve their physical condition and reaction times. She then orders them to run laps, whilst asking Brian to stay behind. Matrix inquires about The Law's condition as Brian's roommate, and Brian remarks on his room being set on fire by The Law. Coach Matrix seems pleased with the agitation of The Law, as she wanted him to be reminded of his failures. She then orders Brian to run laps with the rest of the team. In drift class, DK is giving a lesson, and Ted raises his hand to answer a question. However, he gets it wrong, and another student answers the question correctly. He is then offered a reward, a soda, but upon opening the cooler which was supposed to contain said beverages, the class discovers it is empty. The two people who were responsible for obtaining the sodas show up and explain that they were ambushed by the Duchess of Kart and her goons, but they managed to keep 'the key' (DK's most prized possession) safe. Ted then offers to retrieve the sodas, and DK accepts his proposal, whilst handing him the key. During lunch, Brian is buying food in the cafeteria, but his card gets rejected upon payment, and he is called to Calhoun's office. Meanwhile, Ki is watching the RTS team practice, and just before the losing party surrenders, Ki offers an alternative strategy. She then introduces herself and requests to join the RTS team. The team captain, Shane Pizza, decides to let the team vote on letting her join, and they unanimously reject her. Back in Calhoun's office, a hungry Brian watches Calhoun enjoy a meal (his 4th taco). Calhoun then explains that Brian's scholarship to VGHS has been cancelled, due to the Law's recent fiasco. Brian explains that he can't afford the tuition fees, and asks if there is a work-study program. Brian is then appointed as a janitor by Calhoun. Now, Ted is attempting to steal the sodas back from the Duchess of Kart, and comes across the fridge in which they are stored. However, he almost gets caught by Freddie and hides in a box. Freddie knows something's up and begins investigating the box, but he ultimately gets distracted by a mysterious woman. She then encourages Ted to come out of the box, and Ted thanks her for the rescue. When Ted asks for her name, she then kisses him and leaves. Ted, realizing that he has just cheated on Ki, continues to grab the stolen sodas. Ki, disappointed in her not being able to find a course, contemplates her next course of action in her room. Shane, the RTS captain, walks into her room, addressing her as Ted and telling her about some complaints regarding a messy guy in the study area (The Law). When he looks up and realizes Ki is not Ted, Ki then explains that this is her room and that Ted (unofficially) moved into Brian's room. Shaun, who also reveals himself to be the Head Resident Advisor (RA), decides to fire Ted (the current Frag Floor RA) and appoint Ki as the new Frag Floor RA. Ki then heads to the study area to confront The Law, and successfully persuades him to leave. Ki then puts a new sign in front of her door (which read 'Ki Swan, Resident Advisor'), as well as a suggestion box. Brian, now finishing his first janitorial shift for the day, decides to eat, as it is lunch time. However, as he exits the janitor's closet with his meal, Coach Matrix knocks the meal out of his hand as the FPS team run past him. She then orders him to join the rest of the team running laps. Brian, deprived of another meal, puts away his janitor uniform and follows suit. Meanwhile, the Drifting class is celebrating over the retrieval of the sodas, and DK asks Ted to recount the events that occurred. Ted leaves out the part about Freddie and the woman. DK asks if there were any complications or arousals, and Ted responds 'No, never. I'd never hurt Ki'. DK then remembered the key he handed to Ted, and requests it back. However, just as Ted realizes it is missing, the mysterious woman enters the class with the key in her hand, revealing herself to be the Duchess of Kart. Before leaving the room, she thanks Ted for the previous night, referring to him as 'hot lips'. DK is upset, due to Ted's treachery. Ted is then dragged out of the room. Ki is excited over her new appointment as RA, and rushes out of the room when she receives her first suggestion in the suggestion box. It appeared to be a complaint. The complaint was from The Law, requesting Ted to move out of 'his' room, and moving back to Ki's room, where he belongs. After all, Ted's move to Brian/Law's room was unofficial. Brian, who is currently starving, is unable to focus during FPS practice. He begins to hallucinate, seeing his teammates and weapons as food. Brian then panics and rushes out of the practice room to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is closed, however, and Brian proceeds to the nearest vending machine. He attempts to purchase a pack of healthy apple chips, but the bag is empty. As he bangs his head on the vending machine, a small food item drops out of it. Brian picks it up, and discovers that it is a jelly-filled pastry, which Coach Matrix does not approve of. He eats it anyway. As Brian returns to the practice room, Coach Matrix sees that he is covered in jelly from the pastry, and kicks him out of the practice session, as well as forbidding him to come to the next. Brian is now sitting in his room, eating food in a manner slightly similar to The Law. Ted and Ki enter the room, with Ted 'hypothetically' explaining the kiss exchanged between him and the Duchess. Brian then points out there is a letter for Ted on the table. Ted reads it and discovers that it is an eviction notice. He then despairs over the separation between him and Brian as Ki grabs the letter and rips it to shreds, claiming it was a prank. Ted then requests Brian to follow him to visit the Duchess of Kart. After they leave the room, The Law appears from underneath a blanket, confronting Ki. Apparently the eviction notice was forged by The Law, and Ki is infuriated. She then storms out of the room. Ted and Brian now confront the Duchess of Kart, and challenge them to a BananaKart battle. They then agreed on the terms that if Ted wins, he retrieves the key; but if the Duchess wins, Ted has to leave drifting and join their team. The 2v2 battle takes place, and Ted and Brian win the key back. Meanwhile, Ki and The Law have just finished negotiating the terms on which Ted would be allowed to officially transfer to Brian's room. However, when The Law is requested to sign the official document, he gives a fake signature (Fart Noises). Ki, upset by her waste of effort, tears down her sign, but notices that her suggestion box is full. This inspires her, and she heads back to confront the Law. She then proposes that the Law allow Ted to stay in Brian's room, because that would allow for the Law to continue making them miserable for a long period of time. The Law seems pleased with this idea, and continues to trash the room with Ki's assistance. After the place is completely messed up, The Law finally agrees to sign the document, allowing Ted to stay in Brian's room. Brian, Ted and DK walk down the hallway as Ted recounts the battle between him and the Duchess, and returns the key to DK. DK rewards them with sodas, and leaves. Brian then offers his soda to Ted, saying he has somewhere else to be. Ted then enters the room and sees what the Law has done. A satisfied Ki stands outside the room, listening to Ted argue with The Law. Brian, in his janitor's uniform, is seen practicing alone in the FPS room. As the team and Coach Matrix enter, Brian begins to pack up and leave, but Coach Matrix allows him to stay. The team sits down to begin practice, and Jenny offers Brian a bagel as the episode comes to a close. Category:Season 2 Here's the link to watch this episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAU6dtQ9yS0[[Category:Episodes]]